cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
VF Circuit
Vanguard Fight Circuit is also known as VF Circuit or Cardfight Vanguard Asia Circuit Hen. This circuit invites teams within Asia who have special Cardfight skills and allow Them to show their skills around every part of Asia. The Circuit is organized by Takuto Tatsunagi, the chairman of Tatsugami Foundation. Rules *Only invited teams can participate. *With the invitation the team can participate at any stage they want. *Each stage has its special rules. *The winning team will get the chance to meet the organizer of the Circuit. *The team should have have minimum 3 members. *Only one stage can exist, when a stage has been completed, another one shall then exist. Teams Japan *Team Q4 *Team Caesar (Formerly) *Team Foo Fighter AL4 Singapore *Team S.I.T. Genius Seoul *Team Seven Seas China *Team Lao *Team Battle Weeds Unknown Country *Team Shinobi *Team Divination *Team Superstars *Team Dreadnought Stages Stage 1: Singapore Stage Rules ''' *Name and information regarding to current opponent team will be kept secret. *All matches will be played at the same time. *All the opponents will be kept unseen i.e. you can fight with any of the member of that team. *Result of the player will be secret from other team member. '''Fights Stage 2: Seoul Stage Rules *It's a one day tournament. *The rules of each fights will be different. *All players of the team shall fight at the same time. *The name of the opponent team will be revealed just before the match. Fights Special Rules *Fight 1: Team Q4 vs Team Seven Seas **Aichi's Fight: Players can do a drive trigger check for each of their attacking unit **Misaki's Fight: Players have 30 seconds to complete their whole turn. If a player takes more than 30 seconds then the player will be disqualified. **Kamui's Fight: buzzermatch, you cannot see the opponent's side of the field. *Fight 2: Team New AL4 vs Team Superstars **Unknown rule *Fight 3: Team New AL4 vs Team Q4 **Each Player starts with 2 damage and loses at 8 damage. **Counter Blast can be performed from the begining of the fight. *Fight 4: Team New AL4 vs Team Caesar **Each player can only stand up to 4 units (including the vanguard) during their own Stand Phase. Stage 3: China Stage Rules *All fights will be played with the "Tag Fight Rules". *The team that reaches 9 damage in total first will lose the fight. *The fighter who starts last can attack first. *Team will fight in pairs. *Fighters can only attack the fighter in front of him. *Partners can guard and counter blast for their partner but cannot attack during the other member's turn. *Partners are forbidden from seeing each other's cards in hand. Fights Stage 4: Japan Stage 'Rules & Fights - ' This stage is not started yet that is why theirs no information about it's participating teams and special rules. 'Popularity -' Due to the fact that all team who won their their previous stages are going to participating in this tournament, this stage is said to be the platform to determine the asia's best and strongest cardfighting team. Winners